kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Liberalizimi i vizave
Kuçi fshat në jug të Shqipërisë. Per tu dalluar nga fshatra te tjere me te njejtin emer shtojme se quhet edhe Kuçi i Kurveleshit të Labërisë. Ai shtrihet në l80 km2 dhe kufizohet me ll fshatra të Kurveleshit dhe Bregdetit Jon. Qendra e Kuçit ndodhet 620 m. mbi nivelin e detit në shpatin e malit të Shkabës. Fjala Kuç vjen nga ilirishtja: kudhe, enë me dy veshë a gropë e rrethuar me male. Në territoret shqiptare ka l4 Kuç. Gjeografia Klima Klima e Kuçit është pjesërisht e ashpër malore dhe mesdhetare, atje bien 2670 mm. shi në vit (zë vendin e dytë pas Bogës së alpeve veriore). Kuçi ka mbi l60 burime ujore (fshati më i pasur në vend). Burimi i Lëpushës jep 520 l në sek, Buronjat e Kuçe 300 l sek, disa burime. Në lumin e Kuçit ka 4 ura nga l2 që ka lumi i Shushicës, vë disa kalime ure të vogla. Në 1953 në Buronja u ndërtua hidrocentrali që u lidh me sistemin unik të vendit, por u prish në tranzicion. Kuçi është i pasur në kafshë dhe shpendë të egra, rritet edhe trofta në përrenj, sot edhe në vaska në Buronja. Përshkrimi Kuçi është vend arkeologjik e turistik, i banuar nga neolitiku, sipas gjetjeve në shpella, ara, taraca, vendbanime me gurë qiklopikë etj., megjithëse s'janë bërë asnjëherë gërmime shkencore zyrtare. Fshati ka rreth 20 kisha (gërmadha në territorin e tij, në lagje e fise, me emra shenjtorësh. Ka mbi 15 vende të mira, që nga ato pagane, ku bëhen edhe kurbane në vite. Kuçi ka 6 kala (gërmadha) veç fshatit të ndërtuar si kala natyrore. Më e shquara është ajo e Katafiqit ku u gjet emblema e vjetër me lisin e Dodonës ku ka luftuar edhe Gjergj Arianiti, etj. Ka rreth 60 shpella, më e shquara ajo e Zenel Gjolekës, ku u strehua ai në dimrin e l847/48 si dhe ato me vizatime të hershme në Kanal, Rrëzë të Vishatit etj. Ka varroshe të vjetra, ka mbi 10 lapidarë. Buronjat dhe Zareli janë parqe kombëtare me pyje, male etj., në grykën e Shurit të Kuçe 5 km. e gjatë, ku ka kaluar Çajupi dhe ka lënë poezinë e famshme "O Labëri sa të dua"! Kuçi është dëmtuar rëndë nga tërmetet e 1892, 1918, 1930, l972 e 2006. Si fshat fillestar,sipas arkivit të kishës së Athinës, si degë e patrikanës së Finiqit, më 384 p.e.r. Kuçi kishte 22 shtëpi në Porto Palermo të Himarës,ku edhe sot ka troje e toka kuçiote në territorin e Palermo/Vërri Pilur/Kuç, nga ku është përhapur në territorin e sotëm. Historia Gjatë luftës civile romake, Jul Cezari zbarkoi në Palasë dhe një pjesë e ushtrisë së tij kaloi nga Kuçi, ku në qafë Shkallë ruhet edhe toponimi "varri i ushtarit të Cezarit", viti 48 p.e.s. Më l261 Kuçi qe pjesë e Despotatit të Epirit. Kuçi përmendet më 1304 në "Akte dhe diploma". Si n/nënprefekturë Kuçi bëri pjesë në vilajetin e Këlcyrës më 1431 kur defteri nr.91 (f.67*68) i kadastrës osmane të Ankarasë, Kuçi e Vishati shënohen si një fshat duke qenë në malet përballë. Më 1808 në Kuç qe postëkomanda dhe depua ushtarake osmane në Lug të Ivane kur e mori në qeverisje Ali Pash Tepelena, që ndërtoi edhe xhaminë e Kuçit në Porto Palermo, pranë kishës së vjetër. Më 1860 Kuçi varej nga n/prefektura e Delvinës, më 1875=85 si qendër e n/prefekturës Kuçi varej nga Gjirokastra dhe më 1891-1914 varej nga Himara me Gjirokastrën. Më 1914-20 Kuçi u var nga Vlora. Më 1920-1946 varej nga n/prefektura në Gusmar. Më 1939-40 Kuçi qe komunë e e klasit të parë . Më l947-49 Kuçi u bë qendër dhe u quajt rrethi i Kurveleshit me Vlorën. Për herë të parë më 1949 Kurveleshi u nda. Kuçi u bë lokalitet i Kurveleshit të poshtëm i varur nga Kota. Nga l963 Kuçi u grumbullua si fshat, një gabim i madh ky dhe më 1983 u nda në dy fshatra: Kuç qendër dhe Kuç Buronja,siç është sot. Deri më 1992 ishte qendër e komunës, sot varet nga komuna Horë-Vranisht. Kuçi ka patur shumë vendbanime si Katundi i vjetër, Vishat, Bobovisht, Përroi i Skozës, Kunjova, Grabova, Rrëza e Borshe, Rotoi, Kanal, Kolubie, Gjorkuç etj., lagje të tij por që u mblodhën ku është sot më 1400-1492 më qendër në Llëxha (sot buza e Zenele) e cila u dogj më 1914 nga grekët dhe më 1935 rrëshqiti pas një dimri të madh, gjë që prishi edhe pamjen e Kuçit si kala natyrore, qytet i vërtet, siç e quan Th.Mitko në "Bleta shqiptare" dhe sipas gravurës së vjetër që kemi. Pas 1935 qendra u bë ku është sot monumenti i Z.Gjolekës. Gjatë tranzicionit demokrat nga lagjet e jashtme kanë mbetur pak shtëpi gjatë lumit pasi njerëzit u larguan nga arat dhe stanet jashtë fshatit. Sipas legjendës, Juçi u krijua nga 5 fise: Bardhaj, Gjokgjin, Qurgjin-Lagjin, Qersagjin-Zhupgjin si fise vendëse dhe Ivan i ardhur nga Kakozi i Gjirokastrës. Sot janë rreth 130 fise, një pjesë ka mërguar brenda vendit e jashtë tij si në Kalabri (Pina del Albanesi, Kuçi, ku kanë të njëjtët mbiemra), Kuçi në Korinth (Greqi) etj. Para pushtimit osman Kuçi ka patur 400-500 shtëpi dhe 2000 banorë. Më 1431 Kuçi e Vishati jepen me 49 shtëpi e 180 banorë. Regjistri osman i 1583 jep lagjen Kuç me l8 shtëpi në Gjirokastër. Më1913 pati 500 shtëpi me 1848 banorë,Më 1914 grekët dogjën 300 shtëpi, Më 1923 pati 365 shtëpi me 1818 banorë, më 1930 pati 319 shtëpi (6 dyqane, 7 mullinj, 4 dërstila, 2 kafene, një sharrë). Më 1939-45 pati 480 shtëpi, ndërsa më 1980 u bënë 500 shtëpi me 2800 banorë. Sot ka l50 shtëpi me 1200 banorë dhe vijon ikja në Vlorë, Tiranë etj., dhe në mërgim, mbi 600 vetë në Greqi sidomos në Athinë, pjesa tjetër në Evropë e ShBA etj. Kuçi ka kaluar me luftëra nëpër shekuj. Sipas Strabonit dhe Korneit, Kuçi kaon ka luftuar me kolonët helenë të Korfuzit duke bërë edhe tregti lëndë drusore, poçeri, bagëti të imta etj. Kanë marrë pjesë në luftërat mes fiseve ilire maqedonas, molos etj., në shekujt e V deri në pushtimin romak shek. III p.e.s. Pal Emili shkatërroi edhe vendbanime në Kuç. Ai u denoncua nga Ciceroni ne senatin romak. Në shek. I të e.s. romakët ndërtuan rrugët: Qeparo-qafë, Shkallë-Pori-Kuç-Progonat; Pilur-qafë Shkallë-Kallarat etj., rrugë kalimtare për karroca dhe kroje që pjesërisht gjenden edhe sot gjurmët e tyre. Në shek. IV Kuçi u përfshi në fenë e krishterë. Gjatë shek.IV e të V përjetoi sulmet barbare: gotët etj., deri në shek. e IX. Në shek. VII bullgarët lanë toponime në territorin e Kuçit. Në shek. XI kaluan normandët e anzhuinët por pati autonomi të brendshme me despotatin e Epirit, Arianitët. Në shek. XIII e XIV ndihet influenca e Venedikut. Më 1419 Kuçi bën qëndresë ndaj osmanëve. Më 1431-36 shquhet si fshat kryengritës në kalanë e Katafiqit, më 1432 bëhen luftime në qafë Shkallë, grykën e Kuçe ku osmanët humbën betejat. Pas luftërave të Gjergj Kastriotit, më 1481-82 Kuçi luftoi osmanët sëbashku me Gjon Kastriotin që fushoi në Katund 3 muaj kur Sulejman Pasha u thye në qafë Mret në Kuç. Më 1492 sulltan Bajaziti luftoi në tërë territorin e Kuçit dhe në qafë Shkallë ka mbetur toponimi "varri i turkut" Ai masakroi popullsinë, dogji pyjet, zuri robër, por kuçiotët i zunë shtigjet në grykën e Kuçe etj. Kuçi bëri qëndresë më l537, 1570, 1581, 1637, 1667 deri në 1716, kur Kuçi ishte qendra kryengritëse sipas fermanit të arkivit të Beratit me vëllezërit Luka (Luçi-Hasan e Mehmet) në bashkëpunim me Margëllëçin në Çamëri. Po kështu më 1757, 1760-61, 1778 kur doli në skenë Ali Pash Tepelena. Në ndihmesë të Aliut të rrethuar në Janinë më 1822 vajtën 3000 kuçiotë me Laze Dautin në krye. Më 1830-48 Kuçi qe kryengritës, ku u shqua Zenel Gjoleka qysh më 1830 kur vrau Kaftanazin në Manastir duke marrë hakë për gjyshin e Ismail Qemalit, pastaj luftoi me Tafil Buzin, H.Nivicën, Rr.Hekalin etj. Gjoleka udhëhoqi kryengritjen e Tanzimatit më 1847 si kryekomandant i zgjedhur në kuvendin e Mesaplikut, por u zu rob në 1848 pasi i zunë me tradhti robër gruan e djalin. Gjoleka u vra më 1452 në pritë pabesie duke luftuar për mbrojtjen e trojeve shqiptare në veri nga malazeztë, sëbashku me kurveleshas dhe bregdetas. Më 1878-81 Kuçi me Myslim Gjolekën mori pjesë në Lidhjen e Gjirokastrës, më 1878 luftuan në Lëkurës kundër shovenëve grekë dhe më 1880. Bido Gjoleka me 120 luftëtarë luftoi me Ali pash Gucinë kundër malazezve. Kaçakët kuçiotë vepruan nga l856-1900 si Delo e Sadik Kamberi, Lame Idrizi, Mehmet Hyseni etj. që vepruan edhe në krahina të largëta në Jugë deri në Përmet. Nga 1900-12 vepruan çetat e Kuçit me Mehmet Hysenin, Zeno Luçin, Shefqet Gjolekën, Dule Hmzon etj., duke bashkëpunuar me Çerçiz Topullin, Dervush Himën etj. Në shpalljen e pavarësisë së Kuçit mori pjesë me mbi 100 luftëtarë. Çeta e Kuçit priti e shoqëroi Ismail Qemalin dhe parakaloi me flamurmbajtës Abaz Goxhin. Flamuri u ngrit në Kuç më 4.12.1912. Qeveria provizore pati shume nëpunës kuçiote. Kuçi beri qëndresë të gjatë 1912-1916 kundër shoveneve grekë ne frontin e Kuç-bregdetit e Kurvelesh. Ne tetor 1912 ne Bezhan Janine luftuan 50 kuçiote, ku ranë dëshmorët e pare, 3 vete. Kuçi u përball ballas me Spiro Milon dhe nuk pranoi ultimatumet e tij. Greket e dogjën Kuçin me 29 korrik 1914 dhe populli u tërhoq ne Vlore. Me 1912-14 ranë dëshmorë 14 kuçiote, u plagosen 15 vete. Kuçi u pushtua nga italianet me 1916-19 kur populli beri qëndresë por pati arrestime, burgosje e internime. Flamuri u ngrit serish me 1919 ne Kuç. Ne luftën e Vlorës, Kuçi pati 4 çeta me mbi 200 luftëtarë, qe pasi çliruan Kuçin, luftuan ne Gjorm, Vlore, Tepelene. Ismail Haki Kuçi ish shef operativ i kësaj lufte sebashku me oficeret Hamit Duro Kuçi, Bajram Guro etj. Kuçi dënoi me telegram Zogut për vrasjen e Avni Rustemit. Kuçi ish krejt fanolist. Çeta e Kuçit me ne krye major Ismail Haki Kuçin me 300 kurveleshas shkoi ne Tirane për kundërshtimin e kthimit te A. Zogut. Zogu veproi me bandën e Taf Kaziut kundër Kuçit ne terror, burgime e internime. Me 1928 vrau Ismail Haki Kuçin e gruan e tij. Disa kuçiote vepruan ne kryengritjen e Fierit e atë te E. Tetos me 1937. Pushtimi fashist u prit me luftime nga kuciote ne Durrës, Shëngjin, Vlore etj. Çeta e Kuçit me Zeno Luçin u nis nga Kuçi ne Vlore pas kuvendit popullor me 7 prill ne Kuç. Posta fashiste u vendos ne qershor 1939 dhe ne 1940-41 u ndërtua kazerma fashiste ne Kuç qendre. Kuçi u përfshi ne frontin e luftës italo-greke ne dhjetor 1940-prill 1941. Komanda greke nuk pranoi ndihmën e popullit kundër italianeve, por internoi ne Greqi 25 kuciote dhe mobilizoi popullsinë ne punët ushtarake. Kuçi u ripushtua nga italianet ne prill 1941 dhe posta e milicisë u hap ne maj 1942, me 100 milicë dhe 60 xhandarë. LANÇ-i ne Kuç filloi ne dhjetor 1941 me traktatet e para te PKSH, dhe grupet e para edukative. Me 15.02.1942 u krijua KANÇ-i dhe u riorganizua ne nentor 1942 sipas orientimeve te Konferencës se Pezës. U ngrit njësiti i pare ne shkurt 1942 dhe ilegalet e pare ne maj e korrik 1942 u mblodhën ne Mbrezhat e Nake. Ne gusht u bene arrestimet e para, u vra dëshmori i pare Shate Rrokaj. Me 10 nëntor 1942 Kuçi u çlirua pasi u arrestuan komunistet e pare,ku ra dëshmori Sulo Lalaj. Atje luftuan 250 luftetare, qe dogjën postëkomandën e vranë tre italiane. Ne dhjetor 1942 u krijuan cetat "Avni Rustemi", "Hajredin Tremishti", "Sulo Lalaj", ne 1943 "Toto Bolena" e bat. Ismail Haki Kuçi. Luftëtaret kuçiote vepruan ne disa krahina pasi krijuan dhe organizatat e masave antifashiste. Kuçi u dogj me 16 prill 1943 nga italianet. Fshistet gjermane u shfaqen ne Papadhi me 2 tetor 1943, ku ne beteje ranë 7 dëshmorë kuciote. Gjermanet e dogjën tre here Kuçin, i cili pësoi 7 operacione deri ne qershor 1944. Gjermanet masakruan 120 oficere italiane ne Kuç ne tetor 1943 pasi iu dorëzuan atyre, pjesa tjetër e ushtareve italiane u mbrojt nga populli deri ne çlirim kur u riatdhesuan. Gjermanet bene 3 masakra te mëdha duke vrare 27 vete ne Kuç. Pas 25 qershorit 1944 nuk shkeli me këmbë armiku fashist. Me 1999 Kuçi u shpall "fshat martir" i Luftës se Dyte Botërore nga Unioni Botëror i Paqes ne Bolonje. Ne 1943 ne Kuç u vendos shtypi i PKSH, shtabi i zonës se I operative Vlore-Gjirokastër, spitalet partizane dhe me 1944 spitali i përgjithshëm i UNÇL, komanda brigadash etj. Kuçi u quajt "Republika e Kuqe" ose Stalingrade nga armiku gjate LANÇ-it, pasi ish nyje strategjike dhe beri qëndrese shembullore. Kuçi pati 235 luftëtarë ne brigada e njësi partizane ne tere vendin, 230 luftëtarë ne batalionin territorial partizan, mbi 200 vajza e gra veprimtare, 32 partizane (plagosur 7) vec 50 vete ne komandat e fshatit, Kurveleshit e Gjirokastrës, 92 dëshmorë ranë gjate LANÇ-it. Armiku masakroi 34 vete, burgosi e internoi 58 vete, 8 ne kampet e shfarosjes. 150 luftëtarë morën pjese ne çlirimin e ish Jugosllavisë dhe u dekoruan nga jugosllavet. Kuçi pati 103 kuadro komanduese ne ushtri nga komandant çete e lart, gjate LANÇ-it dhe 134 anëtarë te PKSH nga te cilët 13 shoqe. Shume luftëtarë u quajtën viktima dhe nuk u shpallen dëshmorë, vec 94 te shpallur. 35 vete mbeten invalidë, 29 viktima. Varrezat e para te dëshmorëve u bene ne Kuç qendër ne 1945 dhe ne Buronja varrezat e reja me 1978. Kuçi nuk i lejoi te tërhiqeshin ne Vlore, sic u veprua me te tjerët. Demet materiale nga shovenet greke me 1912-16 janë te renda: u grabiten 5000 koke bagëti, 50-60 qe, lope, kuaj; u shkatërruan te mbjellat, bletët, u prenë pemët frutore, u prishen muret, ledhet etj, u dogj sharra etj, vec djegieve te fshatit e humbjeve njerëzore, te plagosurve e te internuarve. Gjate luftës italo-greke ushtria greke grabiti me force bereqetin, gjene e gjalle dhe pasuri te tjera. Si greket dhe italianet morenë kafshët e ngarkesës dhe te zotet e tyre ne pune angari për hapjen e rrugëve dhe furnizimin e frontit, por nuk u bene vlerësime te sakta, qe ishin te renda, vec vuajtjes se popullsisë neper kasolle, shpella etj. ne vijën e frontit Kuç-Vranisht. Gjate LANÇ-it Kuçi u dëmtua edhe me rende ekonomikisht. Vlerësimet e pjesshme te bëra ne vitet '80 janë: shtëpi te djegura me tere inventarin 4.500.000 leke; 200 krerë bagëti te trasha 500.000 leke;10.000 krerë bagëti te imta 2.000.000 leke; 150 kafshe ngarkese 750.000 leke; 5.000 peme frutore 500.000 leke; tërësisht zogjtë e bletëve 450.000 leke; shkolla fillore e fshatit me tere pajisjet 250.000 leke; 10 dyqane e kafene me tere inventarin 1.200.000 leke; 10 ullinj e derstila 100.000 leke; gjithsejtë dëme 10.250.000 leke, vec humbjeve njerëzore rreth 15 vete. Këto dëme njerëzore dhe ekonomike kane qene genocide te pastra dhe ende këto as propagandohen as behet kërkesë zyrtare për dëmshpërblime nga fuqie pushtuese e kuislinget vendës. Rindërtimi i Kuçit është bërë sa herë ai është shkatërruar. Pas çlirimit në 1944,rindërtimi filloi me krijimin e komisionit më 1946 përmes çetave vullnetare,së pari për rindërtimin e shtëpive të dëshmorëve bij të vetëm, shkollave, linjave telefonike e telegrafike,dyqaneve, banesave, rrugëve e tje., punë që patën filluar qysh në 1944-45 sapo u ndoq armiku. PTT e parë u ngrit në 1875 dhe më 1922. KAMIONI "LUANI I MALEVE" IU DHURUA Kuçit për hapjen e rrugëve, që kish filluar Borsh-Kuç në 1925 dhe kamioni i parë mbërriti në Kuç më 1939. Më 1945-46 u rindërtua ajo Kuç-Vranisht. Asfalti vajti në Kuç në qershor 2005 për herë të parë. Kuçiotët morën pjesë në rindërtimin e vendit në shumë e krahina: në rrugë, hekurudha, fabrika, miniera, ferma etj., veç robërve italianë e gjermanë në çlirim në rrugët e zonës. Kuçi u islamizua i fundit si fshat në Labëri me fjalën e urtë: "Tahir me pahir" dmth.i detyruar. Gratë kuçiote nxorën këngën: "Ah,moj Shenmëri-Edhe kur shkojnë xhami-Zëmrën e kam tek ti! Islamizimi filloi sidomos pas zisë së madhe të bukës më 1670 e 1750 kur dhespoti i Himarës nuk u dha leje të thyenin kreshnat. Në kohën e Ali Pash Tepelenës u ndërtua edhe xhamia e vetme në Kuç qendër. Sipas arkivit të Ankarasë (dosje nr.62) më 1583 Kuçi pat l8 shtëpi të krishtera dhe 42 myslimane. Në 1695,sipas V.Baraçit, mësuesi kuçiot Zaharia nuk u islamizua dhe shkoi e u dorëzua prift në Kudhës ku sot janë reliktet e tij tek trashëgimtarët. Kuçi nuk pranoi të bëhej bektashi dhe ka patur vetëm një teqe nga familja Shehaj me hoxhe me shkollë. Xhamia e Kupit u dogj aksidentalisht në 1923 dhe nuk u bënë riparime të plota, ajo gati u kthye në klasa të shkollës. Fshati nuk kish gjithmonë hoxhë dhe për të vdekurit një pjesë merrnin në Fterra a Kallarat. Gjermanët e dogjën edhe atë pjesë të xhamisë në 1943 dhe nuk u rindërtua më as bëheshin rite fetare. Kuçi është vend kuvendesh popullore dhe zakonore i mirënjohur në jug të vendit. Ky zakon vijoi deri në 1950. Sipas enciklopedisë së madhe greke në Kuç (të Himarës (është bërë kuvendi ballkanas për luftë kundër Turqisë më 1712. Nga kuvendet më të njohura janë ai i 1908 për faljen e hasmërive,i 1909 i "Klubit Afërdita" për përhapjen e shkronjave shqipe, i nëntor 1912 kundër ushtrive shovene greke dhe ultimatumeve të Spiro Milos; kuvendi i Katundit të vjetër i qershorit 1914 me përfaqësues të jugut për përballimin e agresionit grek; ai i Grabovës në 1920 për çlirimin e Vlorës, kuvendi a kongresi i Kuçit në nëntor 1924 me pjesëmarrje të Labërisë dhe krahinave nga vendi për reformën e të drejtave zakonore; i 1931 për ndalimin e dollisë (mallkuar qoftë dollia (ai i 6 prillit 1939 kundër pushtimit italian, ai i 25 qershorit 1942 "Ja vdekje ja liri" i LANÇ-it,ai i nëntor 1942 për asgjësimin e pushtetit fashist në Kuç dhe ai për çlirimin e n/prefekturës bërë nga gratë dhe shkolla më 28 nëntor 1942, ai i festimit të çlirimit të Kurveleshit po atë ditë; i prillit 1943 pas djegies së Kuçit për forcimin e LANÇit për çlirimin e vendit, ai i korrikut 1943 për demaskimin e Ballit Kombëtar dhe heqjen e eksponentëve të BK e kuislingë, ai i gushtit 1943 për mobilizimin vullnetar të të rinjve në LANÇ, ai i Gjibufit në Kallarat për shpejtimin e rindërtimit të rrugës Kuç-Brataj, ai i 1956 për krijimin e kooperativës bujqësore dhe i qershor 1961 për thyerjen e bllokadës revizioniste për prodhimin e bukës në Kuç etj. Kuçi ka marrë pjesë në kuvëndet krahinore të ndryshme në shek. e XI, XVIII, XIX, XX në kuvendet e Vilajetit. Kuçi ka patur njerëz të shquar si Gjikuta (Gjokutaj), Zenel Hito Gjoleka, Arif Mëhilli, Hasan Bedo Balili etj. që kanë gjykuar në fshat dhe krahina në jug të vendit sipas kanunit të Labërisë e në veçanti zakonit kuçiot. Kuçi ka qenë qendër kulturore me rëndësi ku janë shquar rapsodët si Tartar Zeka, Hamit Sita, Sino Xheli, Kamber Ismaili, Bilal Shahini, Abaz Goxhi, Nuro Luçi, Riza Kacaboni, Damo Bega, Sejdo Nurçe, Sejdi e Haxhi Peçi, poetët Memo Meto, Mustafa Luç etj. Gra vajtore janë shquar Pestovë Gjokutaj, Hava Gjoliku, Shaho Luçi, Selvi Nenaj etj. Siç dëshmon rasti i mësuesit Zaharia (Zahaj) Kuçi ka patur shkollën e vet, qysh herët. Shkolla osmane në Kuç u hap në 1865, kurse më parë dërgoheshin edhe në Himarë, Janinë, Stamboll dhe në Evropë. Më 1916 u hap shkolla shqipe me mësues Neim Shehun. Në vitet = 20 u bënë tre shkolla. Më 1925 u ndërtua shkolla nga populli në qendër, u shtuan klasat në xhami dhe konvikti më 1929 për Kurveleshin. Vajzat e para kuçiote shkuan në shkollë më 1920. Më 1943 filluan kurset e analfabetizmit. Në shtator 1944 u hap shkolla e Grashecit, pastaj edhe 4 të tjera,që vijuan deri në vitet 70. Në 1946 u ndërtua shkolla 7 vjeçare, më 1971 konvikti i ri,më 1978 shkolla e mesme bujqësore. Nga çlirimi deri në 1986 mbaruan filloren 1100 nxënës dhe të mesmen 250 vetë. Sot ka 120 nxënës me 15 arsimtarë nga 30 mësues më parë. Në 1978 u ndërtua shtëpia e kulturës me 300 vende, muzeu i fshatit etj. Grupet folklorike të Kuçit kanë dhënë koncerte brenda e jashtë shtetit. Kuçi ka patur skuadër futbolli që luante në krahinat e jugut. Kuçi ka mbi 1000 vetë me arsim të lartë pas çlirimit, 5 profesorë, akademik dhe mbi 30 doktorë shkencash. Arsimimi vijon të jetë masiv edhe sot për kuçiotët brenda e jashtë vendit. Shquhen shkrimtarë, poetë, piktorë etj., dhe në tërë profesionet si në ushtri, ekonomi, administratë, diplomaci, shëndetësi, arsim-kulturë, ndërlidhje, RTV, gazetarë, botues, aviacion, marinë, tregti, ndërtim, uzina, fabrika etj. Gjatë kooperativës bujqësore në Kuç u arritën suksese të mëdha: u bë buka në vend në 1965, u shtua blegtoria, ferma e lopëve, u ngritën blloqet frutore të ndryshme, u zhvillua artizanati, u ndërtuan 12 kanale ujitës, ujëmbledhës, elektropompa për ujitje etj. Më 1946 u hap kooperativa e shitblerjes, më 1950 kovaçhana, më 1953 kooperativa e artizanatit me shumë sektorë me llogari bankare. Spitali i parë u hap në 1945(1 mjek, infermier, farmacist) për tërë Kurveleshin, më 1948 klinika dentare, më 1978 u zgjerua spitali me 2 mjekë, repart lindje, farmaci, etj. Tranzicioni demokrat bëri shumë dëme në Kuç në fushën e ekonomisë:u dëmtuan krejt ndërtimet prodhues, përfshi muzeun, shtëpinë e kulturës, spitalin; u shitën bagëtitë, u dëmtua bletaria, u prenë pemët frutore, nuk mblidhen bimët mjekësore, shqopa etj. Sot ka vetëm një infermier. Kuçi u kthye në një fshat të rëndomtë në fatin e vet, duke u rrudhur vazhdimisht nga politika e sotme. Më 1992 në Vranisht ish presidenti S. Berisha i krahasoi krerët ballistë me heronjtë e LANÇ-it të Kuçit e Kurveleshit, kurse ish kryeministri A. Meksi tha se "do t i bëj kuçiotët të venë në Vlorë me opinga"!?. Po ashtu volli vrer edhe Azem Hajdari, i cili atje drejtoi vet shkatërrimet me porosi, etj. Shtypi e media pamore vazhdojnë propagandën bajate antikomuniste e kundër Kuçit me mllefe barbare. Në maj 1998 u krijua shoqata atdhetare kulturore "Vëllazërimi Kuçiot", e cila zhvillon një veprimtari të gjerë brenda e jashtë vendit me degët e saj dhe gazetën mujore "Kuçi i Labërisë". Vëmendja e saj u kthye nga Kuçi për të ruajtur traditat dhe për t i ardhur në ndihmë me çdo mundësi. Kjo nxiti organet qeverisëse dhe u mundësua asfaltimi i rrugës deri në Kuç në 2005, u pajis shkolla e mesme me orendi nga fondacioni SOROS(10.000 dollarë. (Përms biznesit kuçiot etj. i mundësuan disa veprimtari. U ngrit përmendorja e Zenel Gjolekës i financuar nga z. Fatmir Toçi dhe rindërtime të tjera në fshat, sponsorizimet e grupit të folklorit të Kuçit brenda e jashtë vendit (Greqi, Kosovë etj: Më 2001 biznesmeni shkodran Ndue P.Gimaj i dhuroi Kuçit një transformator. U rifillua nga shoqata festimi i çlirimit të Kurveleshit,ku morën pjesë edhe ish presidenti Rexhep Mejdani,që dekoroi edhe Z.Gjolekën me "urdhrin e shqiponjës së artë",si dhe shtetarë të Tjerë si ish kryeministri Nano në 2005. Akademiku Rexhep Qosja vizitoi Kuçin në 2001 dhe bëri vlerësime të larta për Kuçin e Labërisë. Çdo gusht festohet "Dita e takimit kuçiot" në Buronja dhe çdo 4 mars kjo ditë nga kuçiotët në Athinë. Shoqata nxiti shkrimet e ndryshme dhe botimet e kuçiotëve lulëzojnë, veç mbledhjes dhe botimit të folklorit (përmbledhja e Mustafa Luçit në 2006) dhe burimeve arkivore. Gjatë LANC- it dhe pas çlirimit Kuçi u vizitua gati nga të gjithë udhëheqja e partisë e shtetit (E.Hoxha e vizitoi në 1947 e 1959) që i dhanë edhe dekorata të larta dhe ndihmesa ekonomike, por nuk u bë ndonjë investim me rëndësi për të zhvilluar Kuçin,veç bujqësisë e blegtorisë, pra edhe kuçiotët vijuan largimin nëpër vend: 880 familje deri në 1984 (301 në Tiranë, 227 në Vlorë, 111 në Fier,47 në Sarandë, Berat,Kuçovë40; 32 në Gjirokastër; 26 në Elbasan,"23 në Durrës Kavajë, veç Tropojës, Peshkopi, Rrëshen etj.,më pak, ndërsa sot përqendrohen në Vlorë,Tiranë etj. Category:Fshatra në Shqipëri